Brazil
|conventional_long_name=Federative Republic of Brazil |common_name=Brazil |image_flag=Flag of Brazil.svg |alt_flag= |image_coat=Coat of arms of Brazil.svg |alt_coat= |symbol_type=Coat of arms |national_motto=''"Ordem e Progresso"'' (English: "Order and Progress") |national_anthem= Hino Nacional Brasileiro (English: Brazilian National Anthem) |royal_anthem= |other_symbol_type=National seal |other_symbol=Selo Nacional do Brasil (English: "National Seal of Brazil") |image_map=BRA orthographic.svg |alt_map= |map_caption= |image_map2= |alt_map2= |map_caption2= |capital=Brasília |latd=15 |latm=47 |latNS=S |longd=47 |longm=52 |longEW=W |largest_city=São Paulo |official_languages=Portuguese |national_languages= |regional_languages= |languages_type= |languages= |ethnic_groups=47.73% White 43.13% Brown (Multiracial) 7.61% Black 1.09% Asian 0.43% Amerindian |ethnic_groups_year=2010 |demonym=Brazilian |government_type=Federal presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1=President |leader_name1=Dilma Rousseff (PT) |leader_title2=Vice President |leader_name2=Michel Temer (PMDB) |leader_title3=President of the Chamber of Deputies |leader_name3=Marco Maia (PT) |leader_title4=President of the Senate |leader_name4=José Sarney (PMDB) |leader_title5=President of the Supreme Federal Court |leader_name5=Joaquim Barbosa |leader_title6= |leader_name6= |legislature=National Congress |upper_house=Federal Senate |lower_house=Chamber of Deputies |sovereignty_type=Independence |sovereignty_note=from United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarves |established_event1=Declared |established_date1=7 September 1822 |established_event2=Recognized |established_date2=29 August 1825 |established_event3=Republic |established_date3=15 November 1889 |established_event4=Current constitution |established_date4=5 October 1988 |established_event5= |established_date5= |established_event9= |established_date9= |area_rank=5th |area_magnitude=1 E12 |area= |area_km2=8515767 |area_sq_mi=3287597 |area_footnote= |percent_water=0.65 |area_label=Total |area_label2= |area_dabodyalign= |population_estimate=193,946,886 |population_estimate_rank= |population_estimate_year=2012IBGE. 2011 Population Projection |population_census=190,732,694IBGE. Censo 2010: população do Brasil é de 190.732.694 pessoas. |population_census_rank=5th |population_census_year=2010 |population_density_km2=22 |population_density_sq_mi=57 |population_density_rank=182nd |GDP_PPP=$2.294 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank=7th |GDP_PPP_year=2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita=$11,769 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank=75th |GDP_nominal=$2.493 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank=6th |GDP_nominal_year=2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita=$12,788 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank=53rd |Gini=▼51.9Country Comparison to the World: Gini Index – Brazil The World Factbook. Retrieved on 2012-04-03. |Gini_rank= |Gini_year=2012 |Gini_category=high |HDI=0.718 |HDI_rank=84th |HDI_year=2011 |HDI_category=high |currency=Real (R$) |currency_code=BRL |time_zone=BRT |utc_offset=−2 to −4 |time_zone_DST=BRST |utc_offset_DST=−2 to −4 |antipodes= |date_format=dd/mm/yyyy (CE) |DST_note= |drives_on=right |cctld=.br |iso3166code= |calling_code=+55 |image_map3= |alt_map3= |footnotes= |footnote1= |footnote2= |footnote7= }} Brazil ( , The European Portuguese pronunciation is ), officially the Federative Republic of Brazil'As on for example the national website. ( , ), is the largest country in South America and in the Latin America region. It is the world's fifth largest country, both by geographical area and by population with over 193 million people. It is the largest Lusophone country in the world, and the only one in the Americas. Bounded by the Atlantic Ocean on the east, Brazil has a coastline of . It is bordered on the north by Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname and the French overseas region of French Guiana; on the northwest by Colombia; on the west by Bolivia and Peru; on the southwest by Argentina and Paraguay and on the south by Uruguay. Numerous archipelagos form part of Brazilian territory, such as Fernando de Noronha, Rocas Atoll, Saint Peter and Paul Rocks, and Trindade and Martim Vaz. It borders all other South American countries except Ecuador and Chile. Brazil was a colony of Portugal from the landing of Pedro Álvares Cabral in 1500 until 1815, when it was elevated to the rank of kingdom and the United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarves was formed. The colonial bond was in fact broken in 1808, when the capital of the Portuguese colonial empire was transferred from Lisbon to Rio de Janeiro, after Napoleon invaded Portugal. Independence was achieved in 1822 with the formation of the Empire of Brazil, a unitary state governed under a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary system. The country became a presidential republic in 1889, when a military ''coup d'état proclaimed the Republic, although the bicameral legislature, now called Congress, dates back to the ratification of the first constitution in 1824. Its current Constitution, formulated in 1988, defines Brazil as a federal republic. The Federation is formed by the union of the Federal District, the 26 States, and the 5,564 Municipalities. The Brazilian economy is the world's sixth largest by nominal GDP and the seventh largest by purchasing power parity (as of 2011)."World Development Indicators database" (PDF file), World Bank, 7 October 2009. Brazil is one of the world's fastest growing major economies. Economic reforms have given the country new international recognition. Brazil is a founding member of the United Nations, the G20, CPLP, Latin Union, the Organization of Ibero-American States, the Organization of American States, Mercosul and the Union of South American Nations, and is one of the BRIC countries. Brazil is also one of the 17 megadiverse countries, home to diverse wildlife, natural environments, and extensive natural resources in a variety of protected habitats. Etymology The word "Brazil" comes from brazilwood, a tree that once grew plentifully along the Brazilian coast. In Portuguese, brazilwood is called pau-brasil, with the word brasil commonly given the etymology "red like an ember", formed from Latin brasa ("ember") and the suffix ''-il'' (from ''-iculum'' or ''-ilium'').CNRTL – Centre National de Ressources Textuelles et Lexicales Michaelis – Moderno Dicionário da Língua Portuguesa iDicionário Aulete As brazilwood produces a deep red dye, it was highly valued by the European cloth industry and was the earliest commercially exploited product from Brazil. Through the 16th century, massive amounts of brazilwood were harvested by indigenous peoples (mostly Tupi) along the Brazilian coast, who sold the timber to European traders (mostly Portuguese, but also French) in return for assorted European consumer goods. Eduardo Bueno, Brasil: uma História (São Paulo: Ática, 2003; ISBN 85-08-08213-4), p.36. The official name of the land, in original Portuguese records, was the "Land of the Holy Cross" (Terra da Santa Cruz), but European sailors and merchants commonly called it simply the "Land of Brazil" (Terra do Brasil) on account of the brazilwood trade. The popular appellation eclipsed and eventually supplanted the official name. Early sailors sometimes also called it the "Land of Parrots" (Terra di Papaga). In the Guarani language, an official language of Paraguay, Brazil is called "Pindorama". This was the name the natives gave to the region, meaning "land of the palm trees". History Portuguese colonization at Porto Seguro in 1500. Oil on canvas Oscar Pereira da Silva (1904).]] The land now called Brazil was claimed by Portugal in April 1500, on the arrival of the Portuguese fleet commanded by Pedro Álvares Cabral.Boxer, p. 98. The Portuguese encountered stone age natives divided into several tribes, most of whom spoke languages of the Tupi–Guarani family, and fought among themselves.Boxer, p. 100. Though the first settlement was founded in 1532, colonization was effectively begun in 1534, when King Dom João III of Portugal divided the territory into twelve hereditary captaincies.Boxer, pp. 100–101.Skidmore, p. 27. This arrangement proved problematic, and in 1549 the king assigned a Governor-General to administer the entire colony.Boxer, p. 101. The Portuguese assimilated some of the native tribesBoxer, p. 108 while others were enslaved or exterminated in long wars or by European diseases to which they had no immunity.Boxer, p. 102.Skidmore, pp. 30, 32. By the mid-16th century, sugar had become Brazil's most important exportSkidmore, p. 36. and the Portuguese imported African slavesBoxer, p. 110Skidmore, p. 34. to cope with the increasing international demand.Skidmore, pp. 32–33. Through wars against the French, the Portuguese slowly expanded their territory to the southeast, taking Rio de Janeiro in 1567, and to the northwest, taking São Luís in 1615.Bueno, pp. 80–81. They sent military expeditions to the Amazon rainforest and conquered British and Dutch strongholds,Facsimiles of multiple original documents relating about the events in Brazil in the 17th century that led to a Dutch influence and their final defeat founding villages and forts from 1669.Calmon, p. 294. In 1680 they reached the far south and founded Sacramento on the bank of the Rio de la Plata, in the Eastern Bank region.Bueno, p. 86. At the end of the 17th century, sugar exports started to declineBoxer, p. 164. but beginning in the 1690s, the discovery of gold by explorers in the region that would later be called Minas Gerais in current Mato Grosso and Goiás, saved the colony from imminent collapse.Boxer, pp. 168, 170. From all over Brazil, as well as from Portugal, thousands of immigrants went to the mines.Boxer, p. 169. The Spanish tried to prevent Portuguese expansion into the territory that belonged to them according to the 1494 Treaty of Tordesillas, and succeeded in conquering the Eastern Bank in 1777. However, this was in vain as the Treaty of San Ildefonso, signed in the same year, confirmed Portuguese sovereignty over all lands proceeding from its territorial expansion, thus creating most of the current Brazilian borders.Boxer, p. 207. In 1808, the Portuguese royal family and the majority of the Portuguese nobility, fleeing the troops of the French Emperor Napoleon I that were invading Portugal and most of Central Europe, established themselves in the city of Rio de Janeiro, which thus became the seat of the entire Portuguese Empire.Boxer, p. 213. In 1815 Dom João VI, then regent on behalf of his incapacitated mother, elevated Brazil from colony to sovereign Kingdom united with Portugal. In 1809 the Portuguese invaded French Guiana (which was returned to France in 1817)Bueno, p. 145. and in 1816 the Eastern Bank, subsequently renamed Cisplatina.Calmon (2002), p. 191. Independence and empire by the later Emperor Dom Pedro I on 7 September 1822.]] .]] After the Portuguese military had successfully repelled Napoleon's invasion, João VI returned to Europe in April 1821, leaving his elder son Prince Pedro de Alcântara as regent to rule Brazil.Lustosa, pp. 109–110 The Portuguese government, guided by the new political regime imposed by the Liberal Revolution of 1820, attempted to turn Brazil into a colony once again, thus depriving it of its achievements since 1808.Lustosa, pp. 117–119 The Brazilians refused to yield and Prince Pedro stood by them declaring the country's independence from Portugal on 7 September 1822.Lustosa, pp. 150–153 On 12 October 1822, he was declared the first Emperor of Brazil and crowned Dom Pedro I on 1 December 1822.Vianna, p. 418 At that time most Brazilians were in favour of a monarchy and republicanism had little support.Hendrik Kraay apud Lorenzo Aldé, Revista de História da Biblioteca Nacional, issue 50, year 5 (Rio de Janeiro: SABIN, 2009), p. 20Sérgio Buarque de Holanda, O Brasil Monárquico: o processo de emancipação, 4th ed. (São Paulo: Difusão Européia do Livro, 1976), p. 403 The subsequent Brazilian War of Independence spread through almost the entire territory, with battles in the northern, northeastern, and southern regions.Diégues 2004, pp. 168, 164, 178 The last Portuguese soldiers surrendered on 8 March 1824Diégues 2004, pp. 179–180 and independence was recognized by Portugal on 29 August 1825.Lustosa, p. 208 Pedro I abdicated on 7 April 1831 and went to Europe to reclaim his daughter’s crown which had been usurped by his brother, leaving behind his five year old son and heir, who became Dom Pedro II.Lyra (v.1), p. 17 As the new emperor could not exert his constitutional powers until he reached maturity, a regency was created.Carvalho 2007, p. 21 Disputes between political factions led to rebellions and an unstable, almost anarchical, regency.Miriam Dohlnikoff, Pacto imperial: origens do federalismo no Brasil do século XIX (São Paulo: Globo, 2005), p. 206 The rebellious factions, however, were not in revolt against the monarchy,Carvalho (2007), p. 43Souza, p. 326 even though some declared the secession of the provinces as independent republics, but only so long as Pedro II was a minor.Janotti, pp. 171–172 Because of this, he was prematurely declared of age and "Brazil was to enjoy nearly half a century of internal peace and rapid material progress."Munro, p. 273 Despite the loss of Cisplatina in 1828 when it became an independent nation known as Uruguay,Barman (1999), pp.18, 27 Brazil won three international wars during the 58-year reign of Pedro II (the Platine War, the Uruguayan War and the Paraguayan War)Lyra (v.1), pp. 164, 225, 272 and witnessed the consolidation of representative democracy, mainly due to successive elections and unrestricted freedom of the press.Carvalho (2007), pp. 9, 222 Most importantly, slavery was extinguished after a slow but steady process that began with the end of the international traffic in slaves in 1850Lyra (v.1), p. 166 and ended with the complete abolition of slavery in 1888.Lyra (v.3), p. 62 The slave population had been in decline since Brazil's independence: in 1823, 29% of the Brazilian population were slaves but by 1887 this had fallen to 5%.Vainfas, p. 18 When the monarchy was overthrown on 15 November 1889Munro, p.280 there was little desire in Brazil to change the form of governmentGeorge Ermakoff, Rio de Janeiro – 1840–1900 – Uma crônica fotográfica (Rio de Janeiro: G. Ermakoff Casa Editorial, 2006), p. 189 and Pedro II was at the height of his popularity among his subjects.Schwarcz, p. 444Vainfas, p. 201 However, he "bore prime, perhaps sole, responsibility for his own overthrow."Barman (1999), p. 399 After the death of his two sons, the Emperor believed that "the imperial regime was destined to end with him."Barman (1999), p. 130 He cared little for the regime's fateLyra (v.3), p. 126Barman (1999), p. 361 and so neither did anything, nor allowed anyone else to do anything, to prevent the military coup, backed by former slave owners who resented the abolition of slavery.Ricardo Salles, Nostalgia Imperial (Rio de Janeiro: Topbooks, 1996), p. 194 – However, the monarchist reaction after the fall of the empire and the subsequent exile of the Imperial Family "was not small and even less was its repression".Lyra (v.3), p. 99Schwarcz, pp. 450, 457 Early republic (center with military uniform but no hat) to power. He ruled the country for fifteen years.]] The "early republican government was little more than a military dictatorship, with army dominating affairs both at Rio de Janeiro and in the states. Freedom of the press disappeared and elections were controlled by those in power".Smallman; Shall C. "Fear an Memory in the Brazilian army and society" The University of North Carolina Press 2002, Chapter 1 "Officers versus Politicians", from page 18 "Military rule" ISBN 0807853593 In 1894, following several military and economic crises, the republican civilians rose to power.Smallman 2002, pages 21 to 26Triner, Gail D. "Banking and Economic Development: Brazil, 1889–1930" Palgrave™ 2000, pages 69 to 74 ISBN 031223399xNeedell, Jeffrey D. "A Tropical Belle Epoque: Elite Culture and Society in Turn-of-the-Century Rio de Janeiro" Cambridge University Press 2010, pages 10 and 12 Little by little, a cycle of general instability sparked by these crises undermined the regime in a such extent, that by 1930 in the wake of the murder of his running mate, it was possible for the defeated opposition presidential candidate Getúlio Vargas supported by most of the military, led a successful revolt.Levine; Robert M. & Crocitti; John J. "The Brazil Reader: History, Culture, Politics" Duke University Press 1999, IV - The Vargas EraKeen, Benjamin / Haynes, Kate "A History of Latin Amerca; Volume 2" Waldsworth Cengage Learning 2004, pages 356-57 Vargas was supposed to assume power temporarily, but instead closed the Congress, extinguished the Constitution, ruled with emergency powers and replaced the states' governors with his supporters.McCann; Frank D. "Soldiers of the Patria: A History of the Brazilian Army, 1889–1937" Stanford University Press 2004, Page 303 2nd paragraph ISBN 0804732221Ibidem Williams 2001 Between 1932 and 1938, 3 major attempts to remove Vargas from power occurred.E. Bradford Burns; “A History of Brazil” Columbia University Press 1993 Page 352 ISBN 978-0-231-07955-6Dulles, John W.F. "Anarchists and Communists in Brazil, 1900–1935" University of Texas Press 2012 ISBN 029274076xFrank M. Colby, Allen L. Churchill, Herbert T. Wade & Frank H. Vizetelly; "The New international year book" Dodd, Mead & Co. 1989, p. 102 "The Fascist Revolt" The second one being the 1935 communist revolt which served as an excuse for the preclusion of elections, put into effect by a coup d'état in 1937, which made the Vargas regime a full dictatorship, noted for its brutality and censorship of the press.Bourne, Richard "Getulio Vargas of Brazil, 1883–1954" C.Knight 1974, page 77 In foreign policy, the success in resolving border disputes with neighboring countries in the early years of the republican period,David R. Mares; "Violent peace: militarized interstate bargaining in Latin America" Columbia University Press 2001 Chapter 5 Page 125 was followed by a failed attempt to exert a prominent role in the League of Nations,Charles Howard Ellis; "The origin, structure & working of the League of Nations" The LawBook Exchange Ltd 2003 Pages: 105 3rd paragraph and 145 1st one after its involvement in World War I.Bradford Burns 1993, Page 305M.Sharp, I.Westwell & J.Westwood; "History of World War I, Volume 1" Marshall Cavendish Corporation 2002, p. 97 In World War II Brazil remained neutral until August 1942, when the country entered in that war on the allied side,Scheina, Robert L. Latin America's Wars Vol.II: The Age of the Professional Soldier, 1900–2001. Potomac Books, 2003 ISBN 1-57488-452-2 Part 9; Ch. 17 – World War II, Brazil and Mexico, 1942–45Thomas M. Leonard & John F. Bratzel; "Latin America during World War II" Rowman & Littlefield Publishers Inc. 2007 p. 150 after suffer retaliations undertaken by Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy, due the country have severed diplomatic relations with them in the wake of Pan-American Conference.Mónica Hirst & Andrew Hurrell; "The United States and Brazil: a long road of unmet expectations" Taylor & Francis Books 2005 ISBN 0-415-95066-X pp. 4–5 With the allied victory in 1945 and the end of the Nazi-fascist regimes in Europe, Vargas's position became unsustainable and he was swiftly overthrown in another military coup, being the Democracy "reinstated" by the same army that had discontinued it 15 years before.McCann 2004, Page 441 (middle to the end) Vargas committed suicide in August 1954 amid a political crisis, after having returned to power by election in 1950.Roett; Riordan "Brazil; Politics in a Patrimonial Society" GreenWood Publishing Group 1999, end of page 106 to page 108 ISBN 027595899xKeen & Haynes 2004, pages 361-62 Contemporary era Several brief interim governments succeeded after Vargas's suicide.Skidmore, p. 201 Juscelino Kubitscheck became president in 1956 and assumed a conciliatory posture towards the political opposition that allowed him to govern without major crises.Skidmore, pp. 202–203 The economy and industrial sector grew remarkably,Skidmore, p. 204 but his greatest achievement was the construction of the new capital city of Brasília, inaugurated in 1960.Skidmore, pp. 204–205 His successor was Jânio Quadros, who resigned in 1961 less than a year after taking office.Skidmore, pp. 209–210 His vice-president, João Goulart, assumed the presidency, but aroused strong political oppositionSkidmore, p. 210 and was deposed in April 1964 by a coup that resulted in a military regime.Fausto (2005), p. 397 The new regime was intended to be transitoryGaspari, A Ditadura Envergonhada, pp. 141–142. but it gradually closed in on itself and became a full dictatorship with the promulgation of the Fifth Institutional Act in 1968.Gaspari, A Ditadura Envergonhada, p. 35. The repression of the dictatorship's opponents, including urban guerrillas,Elio Gaspari, A ditadura escancarada (São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2002), p. 193. was harsh, but not as brutal as in other Latin American countries.Skidmore, p. 239 Due to the extraordinary economic growth, known as an "economic miracle", the regime reached its highest level of popularity in the years of repression.Fausto (2005), p. 422 General Ernesto Geisel became president in 1974 and began his project of re-democratization through a process that he said would be "slow, gradual and safe."Bueno, p. 379.Fausto (2005), p. 455. Geisel ended the military indiscipline that had plagued the country since 1889,Gaspari, A Ditadura Envergonhada, pp. 34–35. as well as the torture of political prisoners, censorship of the press,Gaspari, A Ditadura Envergonhada, pp. 35–36. and finally, the dictatorship itself, after he extinguished the Fifth Institutional Act. However, the military regime continued, under his chosen successor General João Figueiredo, to complete the transition to full democracy.Bueno, p. 382. The civilians fully returned to power in 1985 when José Sarney assumed the presidencyFausto (2005), p. 460. but, by the end of his term, he had become extremely unpopular due to the uncontrollable economic crisis and unusually high inflation.Fausto (2005), pp. 464–465. Sarney's unsuccessful government allowed the election in 1989 of the almost unknown Fernando Collor, who was subsequently impeached by the National Congress in 1992.Fausto (2005), pp. 465, 475. Collor was succeeded by his Vice-President Itamar Franco, who appointed Fernando Henrique Cardoso as Minister of Finance. Cardoso produced a highly successful Plano Real.(Skidmore, p. 311). that granted stability to the Brazilian economyFausto (2005), p. 482. and he was elected as president in 1994 and again in 1998.Fausto (2005), p. 474. The peaceful transition of power to Luís Inácio Lula da Silva, who was elected in 2002 and re-elected in 2006, proved that Brazil had finally succeeded in achieving its long-sought political stability.Fausto (2005), p. 502. Lula was succeeded in 2011 by the current president, Dilma Rousseff. Geography Brazil occupies a large area along the eastern coast of South America and includes much of the continent's interior, sharing land borders with Uruguay to the south; Argentina and Paraguay to the southwest; Bolivia and Peru to the west; Colombia to the northwest; and Venezuela, Suriname, Guyana and the French overseas department of French Guiana to the north. It shares a border with every country in South America except for Ecuador and Chile. It also encompasses a number of oceanic archipelagos, such as Fernando de Noronha, Rocas Atoll, Saint Peter and Paul Rocks, and Trindade and Martim Vaz. Its size, relief, climate, and natural resources make Brazil geographically diverse. Including its Atlantic islands, Brazil lies between latitudes 6°N and 34°S, and longitudes 28° and 74°W. Brazil is the fifth largest country in the world, and third largest in the Americas, with a total area of ,Official Area (In Portuguese) IBGE: Instituto Brasileiro de Geografia e Estatística. Retrieved 2010-01-08. including of water. It spans three time zones; from UTC-4 in the western states, to UTC-3 in the eastern states (and the official time of Brazil) and UTC-2 in the Atlantic islands. Brazil is the only country in the world that lies on the equator while having contiguous territory outside the tropics. Brazilian topography is also diverse and includes hills, mountains, plains, highlands, and scrublands. Much of the terrain lies between and in elevation. The main upland area occupies most of the southern half of the country. The northwestern parts of the plateau consist of broad, rolling terrain broken by low, rounded hills. The southeastern section is more rugged, with a complex mass of ridges and mountain ranges reaching elevations of up to . These ranges include the Mantiqueira and Espinhaço mountains and the Serra do Mar. In the north, the Guiana Highlands form a major drainage divide, separating rivers that flow south into the Amazon Basin from rivers that empty into the Orinoco River system, in Venezuela, to the north. The highest point in Brazil is the Pico da Neblina at , and the lowest is the Atlantic Ocean. Brazil has a dense and complex system of rivers, one of the world's most extensive, with eight major drainage basins, all of which drain into the Atlantic. Major rivers include the Amazon (the world's second-longest river and the largest in terms of volume of water), the Paraná and its major tributary the Iguaçu (which includes the Iguazu Falls), the Negro, São Francisco, Xingu, Madeira and Tapajós rivers. Climate The climate of Brazil comprises a wide range of weather conditions across a large area and varied topography, but most of the country is tropical. According to the Köppen system, Brazil hosts five major climatic subtypes: equatorial, tropical, semiarid, highland tropical, temperate, and subtropical. The different climatic conditions produce environments ranging from equatorial rainforests in the north and semiarid deserts in the northeast, to temperate coniferous forests in the south and tropical savannas in central Brazil. Many regions have starkly different microclimates. An equatorial climate characterizes much of northern Brazil. There is no real dry season, but there are some variations in the period of the year when most rain falls. Temperatures average , with more significant temperature variation between night and day than between seasons. Over central Brazil rainfall is more seasonal, characteristic of a savanna climate. This region is as extensive as the Amazon basin but has a very different climate as it lies farther south at a higher altitude. In the interior northeast, seasonal rainfall is even more extreme. The semiarid climatic region generally receives less than of rain, most of which generally falls in a period of three to five months of the year and occasionally less than this, creating long periods of drought. Brazil's 1877–78 Grande Seca (Great Drought), the most severe ever recorded in Brazil,"Drought, Smallpox, and Emergence of Leishmania braziliensis in Northeastern Brazil." Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). caused approximately half a million deaths."Ó Gráda, C.: Famine: A Short History." Princeton University Press. The one from 1915 was devastating too."Inland fishery enhancements." FAO. South of Bahia, near the coasts, and more southerly most of the state of São Paulo, the distribution of rainfall changes, with rain falling throughout the year. The south enjoys temperate conditions, with cool winters and average annual temperatures not exceeding ; winter frosts are quite common, with occasional snowfall in the higher areas. Other kinds of solid precipitation happen in a wider area, including cities as Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo. Fall of snow grains and ice pellets, deemed as not dissimilar from true hail, are popularly called granizo. Biodiversity Brazil's large territory comprises different ecosystems, such as the Amazon Rainforest, recognized as having the greatest biological diversity in the world, with the Atlantic Forest and the Cerrado, sustaining the greatest biodiversity. In the south, the Araucaria pine forest grows under temperate conditions. The rich wildlife of Brazil reflects the variety of natural habitats. Scientists estimate that the total number of plant and animal species in Brazil could approach four million. , the richest and most biodiverse rainforest in the world.]] Larger mammals include pumas, jaguars, ocelots, rare bush dogs, and foxes; peccaries, tapirs, anteaters, sloths, opossums, and armadillos are abundant. Deer are plentiful in the south, and many species of New World monkeys are found in the northern rain forests. Concern for the environment has grown in response to global interest in environmental issues. Biodiversity can contribute significantly to agriculture, livestock, forestry and fisheries extraction. However, almost all economically exploited species, whether plant, such as soybeans and coffee, whether animal, such as chicken, are from other countries, and its operation is made so frequently harmful to the environment. Since the economic use of native species still crawls. For the Brazilian GDP, the forest sector represents just over 1% and fishing 0.4%. A small part of the native species in the economy has, among its causes, the lack of policies and investments both for basic research and for product development. Failing that, there's no way to calculate how Brazil could receive by patents and technologies developed to study its biodiversity - something that, according to some experts, would be in the trillions of dollars. A single drug for controlling hypertension, developed with the venom of the jararaca, a Brazilian species, would yield about $ 1.5 billion a year to foreign laboratory that has patented a value comparable to the national exports of beef and pork combined. Environment The natural heritage of Brazil is severely threatened by cattle ranching and agriculture, logging, mining, resettlement, oil and gas extraction, over-fishing, wildlife trade, dams and infrastructure, water pollution, climate change, fire, and invasive species. In many areas of the country, the natural environment is threatened by development. Construction of highways has opened up previously remote areas for agriculture and settlement; dams have flooded valleys and inundated wildlife habitats; and mines have scarred and polluted the landscape. At least 70 dams are said to be planned for the Amazon region, including controversial Belo Monte hydroelectric dam."Brazil grants environmental licence for Belo Monte dam." BBC News. 2 February 2010. Government and politics in Brasília, the capital of Brazil.]] The Brazilian Federation is the "indissoluble union" of three distinct political entities: the States, the Municipalities and the Federal District. The Union, the states and the Federal District, and the municipalities, are the "spheres of government." The Federation is set on five fundamental principles: sovereignty, citizenship, dignity of human beings, the social values of labour and freedom of enterprise, and political pluralism. The classic tripartite branches of government (executive, legislative, and judicial under a checks and balances system), is formally established by the Constitution. The executive and legislative are organized independently in all three spheres of government, while the judiciary is organized only at the federal and state/Federal District spheres. All members of the executive and legislative branches are directly elected. Judges and other judicial officials are appointed after passing entry exams. For most of its democratic history, Brazil has had a multi-party system, proportional representation. Voting is compulsory for the literate between 18 and 70 years old and optional for illiterates and those between 16 and 18 or beyond 70. Together with several smaller parties, four political parties stand out: Workers' Party (PT), Brazilian Social Democracy Party (PSDB), Brazilian Democratic Movement Party (PMDB), and Democrats (DEM). Fifteen political parties are represented in Congress. It is common for politicians to switch parties, and thus the proportion of congressional seats held by particular parties changes regularly. Almost all governmental and administrative functions are exercised by authorities and agencies affiliated to the Executive. The form of government is that of a democratic republic, with a presidential system. The president is both head of state and head of government of the Union and is elected for a four-year term, with the possibility of re-election for a second successive term. The current president is Dilma Rousseff who was inaugurated on 1 January 2011."Leftist Lula wins Brazil election" BBC News. Retrieved 17 May 2007 The President appoints the Ministers of State, who assist in government. Legislative houses in each political entity are the main source of law in Brazil. The National Congress is the Federation's bicameral legislature, consisting of the Chamber of Deputies and the Federal Senate. Judiciary authorities exercise jurisdictional duties almost exclusively. Law building at the Three Powers Plaza.]] Brazilian law is based on Roman-Germanic traditions"The Brazilian Legal System", Organization of American States. Retrieved 17 May 2007. and civil law concepts prevail over common law practice. Most of Brazilian law is codified, although non-codified statutes also represent a substantial part, playing a complementary role. Court decisions set out interpretive guidelines; however, they are seldom binding on other specific cases. Doctrinal works and the works of academic jurists have strong influence in law creation and in law cases. The legal system is based on the Federal Constitution, which was promulgated on 5 October 1988, and is the fundamental law of Brazil. All other legislation and court decisions must conform to its rules.José Afonso da Silva, Curso de Direito Constitucional Positivo (Malheiros, 2004; ISBN 85-7420-559-1), p. 46. , there have been 53 amendments. States have their own constitutions, which must not contradict the Federal Constitution.Silva, Curso de Direito Constitucional Positivo, p. 592. Municipalities and the Federal District have "organic laws" ( ), which act in a similar way to constitutions."Government structure" Brazilian Government. Retrieved 17 May 2007. Legislative entities are the main source of statutes, although in certain matters judiciary and executive bodies may enact legal norms. Jurisdiction is administered by the judiciary entities, although in rare situations the Federal Constitution allows the Federal Senate to pass on legal judgments. There are also specialized military, labor, and electoral courts. The highest court is the Supreme Federal Court. This system has been criticised over the last few decades for the slow pace of decision making. Lawsuits on appeal may take several years to resolve, and in some cases more than a decade elapses before definitive rulings.Miguel Glugoski and Odete Medauar, "Nossos direitos nas suas mãos," USP Journal, 24–30 November 2003. Retrieved 17 May 2007. Nevertheless, the Supreme Federal Tribunal was the first court in the world to transmit its sessions on television, and also via YouTube.Diego Abreu, "Primeira Corte do mundo a ter canal de vídeo no YouTube é o STF," G1. Accessed 12 October 2009."STF: Primeira corte do mundo no Youtube." ESMA-PB. Accessed 12 October 2009. More recently, in December 2009, the Supreme Court adopted Twitter to display items on the day planner of the ministers, to inform the daily actions of the Court and the most important decisions made by them."Página do STF no Twitter está no ar" (12/01/009). STF Official Website. Consulted on 5 December 2009. Brazil continues to have high crime rates in a number of statistics, despite recent improvements. More than 500,000 people have been killed by firearms in Brazil between 1979 and 2003, according to a new report by the United Nations. In 2010, there were 473,600 people incarcerated in Brazilian prisons and jails. Foreign Policy Although some social and economic problems prevent Brazil from exercising effective global power, the country is now a political and economic leader in Latin America. This claim, however, is partially challenged by other countries, such as Argentina and Mexico, who oppose the Brazilian goal of obtaining a permanent seat as representative of the region in the Security Council of the United Nations. Between World War II and the 1990s, democratic and military governments sought to expand Brazil's influence in the world, pursuing a common foreign and independent industry. Currently the country has aimed to strengthen ties with other South American countries and pursue multilateral diplomacy through the United Nations and the Organization of American States. The current Brazil's foreign policy is based on the country's position as a regional power in Latin America, a leader among developing countries and an emerging world superpower. Brazilian foreign policy has generally reflected multilateralism, resolving disputes peacefully and non-intervention in the affairs of other countries. The Brazilian Constitution also determines that the country shall seek an economic, political, social and cultural ties with the nations of Latin America. Military s in Brazil during training exercise.]] An increasingly well-developed tool of Brazil's foreign policy is providing aid as a donor to other developing countries.Cabral and Weinstock 2010. Brazil: an emerging aid player. London: Overseas Development Institute Brazil does not just use its growing economic strength to provide financial aid, but it also provides high levels of expertise and most importantly of all, a quiet non-confrontational diplomacy to improve governance levels. Total aid is estimated to be around $1 billion per year that includes: * technical cooperation of around $480 million ($30 million in 2010 provided directly by the Brazilian Cooperation Agency (ABC)) * an estimated $450 million for in-kind expertise provided by Brazilian institutions specialising in technical cooperation In addition, Brazil manages a peacekeeping mission in Haiti ($350 million) and makes in-kind contributions to the World Food Programme ($300 million). This is in addition to humanitarian assistance and contributions to multilateral development agencies. The scale of this aid places it on par with China and India and ahead of many western donors. The Brazilian South-South aid has been described as a "global model in waiting."Cabral, Lidia 2010. Brazil’s development cooperation with the South: a global model in waiting. London: Overseas Development Institute The armed forces of Brazil consist of the Brazilian Army, the Brazilian Navy, and the Brazilian Air Force. With a total of 371,199 active personnel, they constitute the largest armed force in Latin America. The Army is responsible for land-based military operations and has 235,978 active personnel. The Military Police (States' Military Police) is described as an ancillary force of the Army by the constitution, but is under the control of each state's governor. The Navy is responsible for naval operations and for guarding Brazilian territorial waters. It is the oldest of the Brazilian armed forces and the only navy in Latin America to operate an aircraft carrier, the NAe São Paulo (formerly [[French aircraft carrier Foch (R99)|FS Foch]] of the French Navy). The Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the Brazilian armed forces, and the largest air force in Latin America, with about 700 manned aircraft in service. Administrative divisions Brazil is a federation composed of 26 States, one Federal district (which contains the capital city, Brasília) and Municipalities. States have autonomous administrations, collect their own taxes and receive a share of taxes collected by the Federal government. They have a governor and a unicameral legislative body elected directly by their voters. They also have independent Courts of Law for common justice. Despite this, states have much less autonomy to create their own laws than in the United States. For example, criminal and civil laws can only be voted by the federal bicameral Congress and are uniform throughout the country. The states and the federal district may be grouped into regions: Northern, Northeast, Central-West, Southeast and Southern. The Brazilian regions are merely geographical, not political or administrative divisions, and they do not have any specific form of government. Although defined by law, Brazilian regions are useful mainly for statistical purposes, and also to define the distribution of federal funds in development projects. Municipalities, as the states, have autonomous administrations, collect their own taxes and receive a share of taxes collected by the Union and state government. Each has a mayor and an elected legislative body, but no separate Court of Law. Indeed, a Court of Law organized by the state can encompass many municipalities in a single justice administrative division called comarca (county). Economy Brazil is the largest national economy in Latin America, the world's sixth largest economy at market exchange rates and the seventh largest in purchasing power parity (PPP), according to the International Monetary Fund and the World Bank. Brazil has a mixed economy with abundant natural resources. The Brazilian economy has been predicted to become one of the five largest in the world in the decades to come, the GDP per capita following and growing. Its current GDP (PPP) per capita is $10,200, putting Brazil in the 64th position according to World Bank data. It has large and developed agricultural, mining, manufacturing and service sectors, as well as a large labor pool. commercial jet. Brazil is the third-largest commercial aircraft manufacturer in the world, and the fourth-largest aircraft producer when including business jets into account.Kandell, Jonathan Is Brazil's Embraer Ready To Take On Boeing. institutionalinvestor.com (2011-07-25)]] Brazilian exports are booming, creating a new generation of tycoons. Major export products include aircraft, electrical equipment, automobiles, ethanol, textiles, footwear, iron ore, steel, coffee, orange juice, soybeans and corned beef. The country has been expanding its presence in international financial and commodities markets, and is one of a group of four emerging economies called the BRIC countries. Brazil pegged its currency, the real, to the U.S. dollar in 1994. However, after the East Asian financial crisis, the Russian default in 1998 and the series of adverse financial events that followed it, the Central Bank of Brazil temporarily changed its monetary policy to a managed-float scheme while undergoing a currency crisis, until definitively changing the exchange regime to free-float in January 1999. Brazil received an International Monetary Fund rescue package in mid-2002 of $30.4 billion, then a record sum. Brazil's central bank paid back the IMF loan in 2005, although it was not due to be repaid until 2006. One of the issues the Central Bank of Brazil recently dealt with was an excess of speculative short-term capital inflows to the country, which may have contributed to a fall in the value of the U.S. dollar against the real during that period. Nonetheless, foreign direct investment (FDI), related to long-term, less speculative investment in production, is estimated to be $193.8 billion for 2007. Inflation monitoring and control currently plays a major part in the Central bank's role of setting out short-term interest rates as a monetary policy measure. Between 1993 and 2010, 7012 mergers & acquisitions with a total known value of $707 billion with the involvement of Brazlian firms have been announced. The year 2010 was a new record in terms of value with 115 billion USD of transactions. The largest transaction with involvement of Brazilian companies has been: Cia Vale do Rio Doce acquired Inco in a tender offer valued at $18.9 billion USD. The purchasing power in Brazil is eroded by the so-called Brazil cost. Tourism The Tourism is an important economic activity in various regions of the country. With five million foreign visitors in 2008, Brazil is the main destination for international tourism market in South America, and ranks second in Latin America in terms of flow of international tourists. Spending by foreign tourists visiting Brazil reached 5.8 billion dollars in 2008, 16.8% more than in 2007 and the country encompassed 3.4% of international tourist flow in the Americas in 2008. In 2005, tourism contributed 3.2% of national income arising from the export of goods and services, responsible for the creation of 7% of direct and indirect jobs in the economy. In 2006, an estimated 1.87 million people were employed in the sector, with 768 thousand formal jobs (41%) and 1.1 million informal occupations (59%). The Domestic tourism represents a vital part of the industry, accounting for over 50 million trips annually, the direct revenues generated by domestic tourism in 2010 was $ 33 billion - nearly six times more than is captured by the country in relation to foreign tourism . Infrastructure Components and energy , the world's largest hydroelectric plant by energy generation and second-largest by installed capacity.]] Brazil's economy is diverse, encompassing agriculture, industry, and many services. The recent economic strength has been due in part to a global boom in commodities prices with exports from beef to soybeans soaring. Agriculture and allied sectors like forestry, logging and fishing accounted for 5.1% of the gross domestic product in 2007, a performance that puts agribusiness in a position of distinction in terms of Brazil's trade balance, in spite of trade barriers and subsidizing policies adopted by the developed countries. The industry — from automobiles, steel and petrochemicals to computers, aircraft, and consumer durables— accounted for 30.8% of the gross domestic product. Industry, which is often technologically advanced, is highly concentrated in metropolitan São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Campinas, Porto Alegre, and Belo Horizonte. Brazil is the world's tenth largest energy consumer with much of its energy coming from renewable sources, particularly hydroelectricity and ethanol; nonrenewable energy is mainly produced from oil and natural gas. A global power in agriculture and natural resources, Brazil experienced tremendous economic growth over the past three decades. It is expected to become a major oil producer and exporter, having recently made huge oil discoveries. The governmental agencies responsible for the energy policy are the Ministry of Mines and Energy, the National Council for Energy Policy, the National Agency of Petroleum, Natural Gas and Biofuels, and the National Agency of Electricity. Science and technology in Campinas.]] Technological research in Brazil is largely carried out in public universities and research institutes, and more than 73% of funding for basic research comes from government sources. Some of Brazil's most notable technological hubs are the Oswaldo Cruz Institute, the Butantan Institute, the Air Force's Aerospace Technical Center, the Brazilian Agricultural Research Corporation and the INPE. The Brazilian Space Agency has the most advanced space program in Latin America. Uranium is enriched at the Resende Nuclear Fuel Factory to fuel the country's energy demands and plans are underway to build the country's first nuclear submarine. Brazil is one of the three countries in Latin America with an operational Synchrotron Laboratory, a research facility on physics, chemistry, material science and life sciences. And Brazil is the only Latin American country to have a semiconductor company with its own fabrication plant, the CEITEC. Transport Brazil has a large and diverse transport network. Roads are the primary carriers of freight and passenger traffic. The road system totalled 1.98 million km (1.23 million mi) in 2002. The total of paved roads increased from 35,496 km (22,056 mi) in 1967 to 184,140 km (114,425 mi) in 2002. .]] Brazil's railway system has been declining since 1945, when emphasis shifted to highway construction. The total length of railway track was 30,875 km (19,186 mi) in 2002, as compared with 31,848 km (19,789 mi) in 1970. Most of the railway system belongs to the Federal Railroad Corp., with a majority government interest. The government also privatized seven lines in 1997."Brazil – Transportation," Encyclopedia of the Nations (nationsencyclopedia.com). The São Paulo Metro was the first underground transit system in Brazil. The other metro systems are in Rio de Janeiro, Porto Alegre, Recife, Belo Horizonte, Brasília, Teresina, Fortaleza, and Salvador. There are about 2,500 airports in Brazil, including landing fields: the second largest number in the world, after the United States."Ociosidade atinge 70% dos principais aeroportos." globo.com, 12 August 2007. São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport, near São Paulo, is the largest and busiest airport, handling the vast majority of popular and commercial traffic of the country and connecting the city with virtually all major cities across the world."Aeroporto Internacional de São Paulo/Guarulhos-Governador André Franco Montoro ," infraaero.gov.br. Coastal shipping links widely separated parts of the country. Bolivia and Paraguay have been given free ports at Santos. Of the 36 deep-water ports, Santos, Itajaí, Rio Grande, Paranaguá, Rio de Janeiro, Sepetiba, Vitória, Suape, Manaus and São Francisco do Sul are the most important."Mercado Brasileiro Terminais de Contêineres," Santos Brasil. Health The Brazilian public health system, the National Health System (SUS), is managed and provided by all levels of government, the largest type system in the world. Have private health systems serve a complementary role. The public health services are universal and available to all citizens of the country for free. However, the construction and maintenance of health centers and hospitals are financed by taxes, and the country spends about 9% of its GDP on spending in the area. In 2009, Brazil had 1.72 doctors and 2.4 hospital beds per 1000 inhabitants. Despite all the progress made since the establishment of universal health care in 1988, there are still several problems of public health in Brazil. In 2006, the main points to be resolved were the high infant mortality rates (2.51%) and mothers (73.1 deaths per 1000 births). The number of deaths from noncommunicable diseases such as cardiovascular disease (151.7 deaths per 100 000 inhabitants) and cancer (72.7 deaths per 100 000 inhabitants) also have a considerable impact on the health of the population. Finally, external factors, but preventable, such as car accidents, suicide and violence caused 14.9% of all deaths in the country. Education (UFPR), one of the oldest institutions of higher education in the country, founded in 1912.]] The Federal Constitution and the Law of Guidelines and Bases of National Education determine that the Federal Government, States, Federal District and municipalities must manage and organize their respective education systems. Each of these public educational systems is responsible for its own maintenance, which manages funds as well as the mechanisms and funding sources. The new constitution reserves 25% of the state budget and 18% of federal taxes and municipal taxes for education. According to the IBGE, in 2011, the literacy rate of the population was 90.4%, meaning that 13 million (9.6% of population) people are still illiterate in the country; functional illiteracy has reached 21.6% of the population. Illiteracy is highest in the Northeast, where 19.9% of the population is illiterate. Also according to the National Household Survey, the percentage of people at school, in 2007, was 97% in the age group 6–14 years and 82.1% among people 15 to 17 years, while the average total time of study among those over 10 years was on average 6.9 years. Higher education starts with undergraduate or sequential courses, which may offer different options of specialization in academic or professional careers. Depending on the choice, students can improve their educational background with courses of post-graduate studies or broad sense. To attend a higher education institution is required, by Law of Guidelines and Bases of Education, completing all levels of education suited to the needs of all students of teaching kindergarten, elementary and medium, provided the student does not hold any disability, whether physical, mental, visual or hearing. Communication The Brazilian press has its beginnings in 1808 with the arrival of the Portuguese royal family to Brazil, hitherto forbidden any activity of the press - was the publication of newspapers or books. The Brazilian press was officially born in Rio de Janeiro on May 13, 1808, with the creation of the Royal Printing, National Press by the Prince Regent Dom João. The Gazeta do Rio de Janeiro, the first newspaper published in the country, begins to circulate on September 10, 1808. Currently the press has established itself as a means of mass communication and produced major newspapers today are among the largest in the country and the world as Folha de S. Paulo, O Globo and Estado de S. Paul, publications and publishers of April and Globe. The broadcast came on September 7, 1922, being the first broadcast a speech by then President Pessoa, but installing the radio actually occurred only on 20 April 1923 with the creation of "Radio Society of Rio de Janeiro." In the 1930s the era of commercialradio, with the permission of commercial programming, bringing hiring artists and technical development for the sector. With the rise of popularity of soap operas and programming in the 1940s, began to call the golden age of Brazilian radio, which brought an impact on Brazilian society similar to that television produces today. With the creation of television, the radio goes through transformations, the humor programs, artists, soap operas and talk shows are replaced with songs and utilities. In the 1960s came the radio FMs that bring more music to the listener. Television in Brazil began officially on September 18, 1950, brought by Assis Chateaubriand who founded the first television channel in the country, TV Tupi. Since then television has grown in the country, creating large networks such as Globo,SBT,Record and Bandeirantes. Today, television is the most important factor in modern popular culture of Brazilian society. Digital TV in Brazil started at 20:30, 2 December 2007, initially in the city of São Paulo, the Japanese standard. In May 2010,Brazil has launched TV Brasil Internacional, an international television station, initially broadcasting to 49 countries. Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, former President of Brazil, described its aim as "presenting Brazil to the world." Demographics in Brazil (2007).]] The population of Brazil, as recorded by the 2008 PNAD, was approximately 190 million2008 PNAD, IBGE. "População residente por situação, sexo e grupos de idade" (22.31 inhabitants per square kilometer), with a ratio of men to women of 0.95:12008 PNAD, IBGE. "População residente por situação, sexo e grupos de idade" and 83.75% of the population defined as urban.2008 PNAD, IBGE. "População residente por situação, sexo e grupos de idade." The population is heavily concentrated in the Southeastern (79.8 million inhabitants) and Northeastern (53.5 million inhabitants) regions, while the two most extensive regions, the Center-West and the North, which together make up 64.12% of the Brazilian territory, have a total of only 29.1 million inhabitants. The first census in Brazil was carried out in 1872 and recorded a population of 9,930,478."Brazil population reaches 190.8 million ". Brasil.gov.br. From 1880 to 1930, 4 million Europeans arrived."Shaping Brazil: The Role of International Migration". Migration Policy Institute. Brazil's population increased significantly between 1940 and 1970, due to a decline in the mortality rate, even though the birth rate underwent a slight decline. In the 1940s the annual population growth rate was 2.4%, rising to 3.0% in the 1950s and remaining at 2.9% in the 1960s, as life expectancy rose from 44 to 54 yearsJosé Alberto Magno de Carvalho, "Crescimento populacional e estrutura demográfica no Brasil " Belo Horizonte: UFMG/Cedeplar, 2004 (PDF file), p. 5. and to 72.6 years in 2007. It has been steadily falling since the 1960s, from 3.04% per year between 1950 and 1960 to 1.05% in 2008 and is expected to fall to a negative value of –0.29% by 2050 thus completing the demographic transition.Magno de Carvalho, "Crescimento populacional e estrutura demográfica no Brasil ," pp. 7–8. In 2008, the illiteracy rate was 11.48%PNAD 2008, IBGE. "Pessoas de 5 anos ou mais de idade por situação, sexo, alfabetização e grupos de idade e grupos de idade." and among the youth (ages 15–19) 1.74%. It was highest (20.30%) in the Northeast, which had a large proportion of rural poor.PNAD 2008, IBGE. "Pessoas de 5 anos ou mais de idade por situação, sexo, alfabetização e grupos de idade" Illiteracy was high (24.18%) among the rural population and lower (9.05%) among the urban population.PNAD 2008, IBGE. "Pessoas de 5 anos ou mais de idade por situação, sexo e alfabetização." Race and ethnicity According to the National Research by Household Sample (PNAD) of 2008, 48.43% of the population (about 92 million) described themselves as White; 43.80% (about 83 million) as Brown (Multiracial), 6.84% (about 13 million) as Black; 0.58% (about 1.1 million) as Asian; and 0.28% (about 536 thousand) as Amerindian (officially called indígena, Indigenous), while 0.07% (about 130 thousand) did not declare their race.2008 PNAD, IBGE. "População residente por cor ou raça, situação e sexo." In 2007, the National Indian Foundation reported the existence of 67 different uncontacted tribes, up from 40 in 2005. Brazil is believed to have the largest number of uncontacted peoples in the world."In Amazonia, Defending the Hidden Tribes," The Washington Post (2007-07-08). |titlebar=#ddd |left1=Ethnicity |right1=Percentage |float=right |bars= }} Since the arrival of the Portuguese in 1500, considerable miscegenation between these groups has taken place, in all regions of the country (with European ancestry being dominant nationwide according to the vast majority of all autosomal studies undertaken covering the entire population, accounting for between 65% to 77%). Brazilian DNA is nearly 80% European, indicates study.NMO Godinho O impacto das migrações na constituição genética de populações latino-americanas. PhD Thesis, Universidade de Brasília (2008). Brazilian society is more markedly divided by social class lines, although a high income disparity is found between race groups, so racism and classism can be conflated. Socially significant closeness to one racial group is taken in account more in the basis of appearance (phenotypes) rather than ancestry, to the extent that full siblings can pertain to different "racial" groups.Parra et alli, Color and genomic ancestry in Brazilians. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC140919/#id2601616 Socioeconomic factors are also significant, because a minority of pardos are likely to start declaring themselves White or Black if socially upward.RIBEIRO, Darcy. O Povo Brasileiro, Companhia de Bolso, fourth reprint, 2008 (2008). Skin color and facial features do not line quite well with ancestry (usually, Afro-Brazilians are evenly mixed and European ancestry is dominant in Whites and pardos with a significant non-European contribution, but the individual variation is great).Negros de origem européia. afrobras.org.br The brown population (as multiracial Brazilians are officially called; pardo in Portuguese, also colloquially moreno, or swarthy)Coelho (1996), p. 268.Vesentini (1988), p. 117. is a broad category that includes caboclos (assimilated Amerindians in general, and descendants of Whites and Natives), mulatos (descendants of primarily Whites and Afro-Brazilians) and cafuzos (descendants of Afro-Brazilians and Natives).Adas, Melhem Panorama geográfico do Brasil, 4th ed (São Paulo: Moderna, 2004), p. 268 ISBN 8516043363Azevedo (1971), pp. 2–3.Moreira (1981), p. 108. People of considerable Amerindian ancestry form the majority of the population in the Northern, Northeastern and Center-Western regions.Enciclopédia Barsa, vol. 4, pp. 254–55, 258, 265. Higher percents of Blacks, mulattoes and tri-racials can be found in the eastern coast of the Northeastern region from Bahia to ParaíbaAzevedo (1971), pp. 74–75. and also in northern Maranhão,Enciclopédia Barsa, vol. 10 (Rio de Janeiro: Encyclopaedia Britannica do Brasil, 1987), p. 355.Azevedo (1971), p. 74. southern Minas GeraisAzevedo (1971), p. 161. and in eastern Rio de Janeiro. From the 19th century, Brazil opened its borders to immigration. About five million people from over 60 countries migrated to Brazil between 1808 and 1972, most of them of Portuguese, Italian, Spaniard, German, Japanese and Middle Eastern origin. , Table 2, p. 74. Religion }} Brazil possesses a richly spiritual society formed from the meeting of the Roman Catholic Church with the religious traditions of African slaves and indigenous peoples. This confluence of faiths during the Portuguese colonization of Brazil led to the development of a diverse array of syncretistic practices within the overarching umbrella of Brazilian Roman Catholicism, characterized by traditional Portuguese festivities, and in some instances, Allan Kardec's Spiritism (most Brazilian Spiritists are also Christians). Religious pluralism increased during the 20th century, and a Protestant community has grown to include over 15% of the population. The most common Protestant denominations are Pentecostal, Evangelical, Baptist, Seventh-day Adventist, Lutheran and the reformed churches. Roman Catholicism is the country's predominant faith. Brazil has the world's largest Catholic population. According to the 2000 Demographic Census (the PNAD survey does not inquire about religion), 73.57% of the population followed Roman Catholicism; 15.41% Protestantism; 1.33% Kardecist spiritism; 1.22% other Christian denominations; 0.31% Afro-Brazilian religions; 0.13% Buddhism; 0.05% Judaism; 0.02% Islam; 0.01% Amerindian religions; 0.59% other religions, undeclared or undetermined; while 7.35% have no religion.IBGE, População residente, por sexo e situação do domicílio, segundo a religião, Censo Demográfico 2000. Acessado em 13 de dezembro de 2007 However, in the last ten years Protestantism, particularly Pentecostal and/or Evangelical Protestantism, has spread in Brazil, while the proportion of Catholics has dropped significantly. See drop-down essay on "The Growth of Religious Pluralism" After Protestantism, individuals professing no religion are also a significant group, exceeding 7% of the population in the 2000 census. The cities of Boa Vista, Salvador and Porto Velho have the greatest proportion of Irreligious residents in Brazil. Teresina, Fortaleza, and Florianópolis were the most Roman Catholic in the country. Greater Rio de Janeiro, not including the city proper, is the most Irreligious and least Roman Catholic Brazilian periphery, while Greater Porto Alegre and Greater Fortaleza are in the opposite sides of the lists respectively. Urbanization According to IBGE (Brazilian Institute of Geography and Statistics) urban areas already concentrate 84.35% of the population, while the Southeast region remains the most populated one, with over 80 million inhabitants. The largest metropolitan areas in Brazil are São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, and Belo Horizonte — all in the Southeastern Region — with 19.5, 11.5, and 5.1 million inhabitants respectively.2008 PNAD, IBGE. "População residente por situação, sexo e grupos de idade." Almost all of the state capitals are the largest cities in their states, except for Vitória, the capital of Espírito Santo, and Florianópolis, the capital of Santa Catarina. There are also non-capital metropolitan areas in the states of São Paulo (Campinas, Santos and the Paraíba Valley), Minas Gerais (Steel Valley), Rio Grande do Sul (Sinos Valley) and Santa Catarina (Itajaí Valley). Language The official language of Brazil is Portuguese (Article 13 of the Constitution of the Federative Republic of Brazil), which almost all of the population speaks and is virtually the only language used in newspapers, radio, television, and for business and administrative purposes. The most famous exception to this is a strong sign language law that was passed by the National Congress of Brazil. Legally recognized in 2002,LEI Nº 10.436, DE 24 DE ABRIL DE 2002. Presidência da República, Casa Civil, Subchefia para Assuntos Jurídicos. Retrieved on 2012-05-19. the law was regulated in 2005.Brazilian decree nº 5626, 22 December 2005. Planalto.gov.br (2005-12-23). Retrieved on 2012-05-19. The law mandates the use of the Brazilian Sign Language, more commonly known by its Portuguese acronym LIBRAS, in education and government services. The language must be taught as a part of the education and speech and language pathology curricula. LIBRAS teachers, instructors and translators are recognized professionals. Schools and health services must provide access ("inclusion") to deaf people. Brazilian Portuguese has had its own development, mostly similar to 16th century Central and Southern dialects of European Portuguese (despite a very substantial number of Portuguese colonial settlers, and more recent immigrants, coming from Northern regions, and in minor degree Portuguese Macaronesia), with some influences from the Amerindian and African languages, especially West African and Bantu. As a result, the language is somewhat different, mostly in phonology, from the language of Portugal and other Portuguese-speaking countries (the dialects of the other countries, partly due to the more recent end of Portuguese colonialism in these regions, have a closer connexion to contemporary European Portuguese). These differences are comparable to those between American and British English. Brazil is the only Portuguese-speaking nation in the Americas, making the language an important part of Brazilian national identity and giving it a national culture distinct from those of its Spanish-speaking neighbors. In 1990, the Community of Portuguese Language Countries (CPLP), which included representatives from all countries with Portuguese as the official language, reached an agreement on the reform of the Portuguese orthography to unify the two standards then in use by Brazil on one side and the remaining lusophone countries on the other. This spelling reform went into effect in Brazil on 1 January 2009. In Portugal, the reform was signed into law by the President on 21 July 2008 allowing for a 6-year adaptation period, during which both orthographies will co-exist. The remaining CPLP countries are free to establish their own transition timetables. Minority languages are spoken throughout the nation. One hundred and eighty Amerindian languages are spoken in remote areas and a significant number of other languages are spoken by immigrants and their descendants. In the municipality of São Gabriel da Cachoeira, Nheengatu (a currently endangered South American creole language – or an 'anti-creole', according to some linguists – with mostly Indigenous Brazilian languages lexicon and Portuguese-based grammar that, together with its southern relative língua geral paulista, once was a major lingua franca in Brazil, being replaced by Portuguese only after governmental prohibition led by major political changes), Baniwa and Tucano languages had been granted co-official status with Portuguese. There are significant communities of German (mostly the Brazilian Hunsrückisch, a High German language dialect) and Italian (mostly the Talian, a Venetian dialect) origins in the Southern and Southeastern regions, whose ancestors' native languages were carried along to Brazil, and which, still alive there, are influenced by the Portuguese language. Talian is officially a historic patrimony of Rio Grande do Sul, and two German dialects possess co-official status in a few municipalities.Pomerano!?. Lpniceia.wordpress.com (2008-12-27). Retrieved on 2012-05-19.No Brasil, pomeranos buscam uma cultura que se perde. Gabeira.locaweb.com.br. Retrieved on 2012-05-19.Lei dispõe sobre a cooficialização da língua pomerana no município de Santa Maria de Jetibá, no Espírito Santo. Ipol.org.br. Retrieved on 2012-05-19.Vila Pavão, uma Pomerânia no norte do Espirito Santo. Secult.es.gov.br. Retrieved on 2012-05-19.Pomerode institui língua alemã como co-oficial no Município. Leismunicipais.com.br. Retrieved on 2012-05-19.Vereadores propõem ensino da língua pomerana nas escolas do município. Wp.clicrbs.com.br (2011-08-24). Retrieved on 2012-05-19.Cooficialização da língua alemã em Antônio Carlos. ipol.org.br. Retrieved on 2012-05-19. Learning at least one second language (generally English and/or Spanish) is mandatory for all the 12 grades of the mandatory education system (primary and secondary education, there called ensino fundamental and ensino médio respectively). Brazil is the first country in South America to offer Esperanto to secondary students. Culture is a Brazilian African culture, which was used by slaves to defend themselves.]] The core culture of Brazil is derived from Portuguese culture, because of its strong colonial ties with the Portuguese empire. Among other influences, the Portuguese introduced the Portuguese language, Roman Catholicism and colonial architectural styles. The culture was, however, also strongly influenced by African, indigenous and non-Portuguese European cultures and traditions. Some aspects of Brazilian culture were influenced by the contributions of Italian, German and other European as well Japanese and Arab immigrants who arrived in large numbers in the South and Southeast of Brazil. The indigenous Amerindians influenced Brazil's language and cuisine; and the Africans influenced language, cuisine, music, dance and religion. Brazilian art has developed since the 16th century into different styles that range from Baroque (the dominant style in Brazil until the early 19th century)Leandro Karnal, Teatro da fé: Formas de representação religiosa no Brasil e no México do século XVI, São Paulo, Editora Hucitec, 1998; available on fflch.usp.br"The Brazilian Baroque," Encyclopaedia Itaú Cultural to Romanticism, Modernism, Expressionism, Cubism, Surrealism and Abstractionism. Brazilian cinema dates back to the birth of the medium in the late 19th century and has gained a new level of international acclaim in recent years. Music The music of Brazil was formed mainly from the fusion of European and African elements, respectively brought by Portuguese colonists and slaves. Until the nineteenth century Portugal was the gateway to most of the influences that built Brazilian music, classical and popular, introducing most of the instruments, the harmonic system, literature and musical good share of musical forms cultivated in the country along the centuries, although many of these elements were not of Portuguese origin, but generally European. The first was great Brazilian composer José Maurício Nunes Garcia, author of sacred pieces with remarkable influence of Viennese classicism. The major contribution of the African element was the rhythmic diversity and some dances and instruments that had a bigger role in the development of popular music and folk, flourishing especially from the twentieth century. The indigenous hardly left their traces in the mainstream, except in some genres of folklore, being mostly a passive participant in the impositions of colonial culture. With big black participation, popular music since the late eighteenth century began to show signs of forming a characteristically Brazilian sound. In classical music, however, that diversity of elements presented until late in feature rather undifferentiated, following closely - within the local technical possibilities, quite modest compared with major European centers or as Mexico and Peru - what happened in Europe and to a lesser degree in Spanish America in each period, and a character specifically Brazilian national production would only become clear after the great synthesis performed by Villa Lobos, back in the mid-twentieth century. Brazilian music encompasses various regional styles influenced by African forms, European and Amerindian. It developed in different styles, including samba, MPB, nativist music, country music, choro, axé, tacky, forró, frevo, balloon, lambada, maracatu, Brazilian bossa nova and rock. Literature Brazilian literature dates back to the 16th century, to the writings of the first Portuguese explorers in Brazil, such as Pêro Vaz de Caminha, filled with descriptions of fauna, flora and natives that amazed Europeans that arrived in Brazil. Brazil produced significant works in Romanticism — novelists like Joaquim Manuel de Macedo and José de Alencar wrote novels about love and pain. Alencar, in his long career, also treated Indigenous people as heroes in the Indigenist novels O Guarany, Iracema, Ubirajara."Brazilian Literature: An Introduction." Embassy of Brasil – Ottawa. Visited on 2 November 2009. Machado de Assis, one of his contemporaries, wrote in virtually all genres and continues to gain international prestige from critics worldwide.Candido; Antonio. (1970) Vários escritos. São Paulo: Duas Cidades. p.18Caldwell, Helen (1970) Machado de Assis: The Brazilian Master and his Novels. Berkeley, Los Angeles and London, University of California Press.Fernandez, Oscar Machado de Assis: The Brazilian Master and His Novels The Modern Language Journal, Vol. 55, No. 4 (Apr., 1971), pp. 255–256 The Brazilian Modernism, evidenced by the Week of Modern Art in 1922, was concerned with a nationalist avant-garde literature,Beatriz Mugayar Kühl, Arquitetura do ferro e arquitetura ferroviária em São Paulo: reflexões sobre a sua preservação, p.202. Atelie Editorial, 1998. while Post-Modernism brought a generation of distinct poets like João Cabral de Melo Neto, Carlos Drummond de Andrade and Vinicius de Moraes and internationally known writers dealing with universal and regional subjects like Jorge Amado, João Guimarães Rosa and Clarice Lispector.Daniel Balderston and Mike Gonzalez, Encyclopedia of Latin American and Caribbean Literature, 1900–2003, p.288. Routledge, 2004.Sayers, Portugal and Brazil in Transitn, "Literature". U of Minnesota Press, 01/01/1999.Marshall C. Eakin and Paulo Roberto de Almeida, Envisioning Brazil: A Guide to Brazilian Studies in the United States: "Literature, Culture and Civilization". University of Wisconsin Press, 31/10/2005. Cuisine , a dish made with black beans, pork, rice, collard greens, cassava flour and orange.]] Brazilian cuisine varies greatly by region, reflecting the country's mix of native and immigrant populations. This has created a national cuisine marked by the preservation of regional differences. Examples are Feijoada, considered the country's national dish;Roger, "Feijoada: The Brazilian national dish" braziltravelguide.com. and regional foods such as vatapá, moqueca, polenta and acarajé.Cascudo, Luis da Câmara. História da Alimentação no Brasil. São Paulo/Belo Horizonte: Editora USP/Itatiaia, 1983. Brazil has a variety of candies such as brigadeiros (chocolate fudge balls), cocada (a coconut sweet), beijinhos (coconut truffles and clove) and romeu e julieta (cheese with a guava jam known as goiabada). Peanut is used to make paçoca, rapadura and pé-de-moleque. Local common fruits like açaí, cupuaçu, mango, papaya, cocoa, cashew, guava, orange, passionfruit, pineapple, and hog plum are turned in juices and used to make chocolates, popsicles and ice cream.Freyre, Gilberto. Açúcar. Uma Sociologia do Doce, com Receitas de Bolos e Doces do Nordeste do Brasil. São Paulo, Companhia das Letras, 1997. Popular snacks are pastel (a pastry), coxinha (chicken croquete), pão de queijo (cheese bread and cassava flour / tapioca), pamonha (corn and milk paste), esfirra (Lebanese pastry), kibbeh (from Arabic cuisine), empanada (pastry) and empada little salt pies filled with shrimps or hearth of palm. But the everyday meal consist mostly of rice and beans with beef and salad. Its common to mix it with cassava flour (farofa). Fried potatoes, fried cassava, fried banana, fried meat and fried cheese are very often eaten in lunch and served in most typical restaurants. The national beverage is coffee and cachaça is Brazil's native liquor. Cachaça is distilled from sugar cane and is the main ingredient in the national cocktail, Caipirinha. Sports is the most popular sport in Brazil. ]] The most popular sport in Brazil is football. The Brazilian national football team is ranked among the best in the world according to the FIFA World Rankings, and has won the World Cup tournament a record five times. Volleyball, basketball, auto racing, and martial arts also attract large audiences. Brazil men's national volleyball team, for example, currently holds the titles of the World League, World Grand Champions Cup, World Championship and the World Cup. Others sports practiced in Brazil are tennis, team handball, swimming, and gymnastics have found a growing number of enthusiasts over the last decades. Some sport variations have their origins in Brazil: beach football, futsal (indoor football) and footvolley emerged in Brazil as variations of football. In martial arts, Brazilians developed Capoeira, Vale tudo, and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. In auto racing, three Brazilian drivers have won the Formula One world championship eight times. Brazil has hosted several high-profile international sporting events, including UFC 134, the 1950 FIFA World Cup and has been chosen to host the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The São Paulo circuit, Autódromo José Carlos Pace, hosts the annual Grand Prix of Brazil. São Paulo organized the IV Pan American Games in 1963, and Rio de Janeiro hosted the XV Pan American Games in 2007. On 2 October 2009, Rio de Janeiro was selected to host the 2016 Olympic Games and 2016 Paralympic Games, the first to be held in South America"Olympics 2016: Tearful Pele and weeping Lula greet historic win for Rio," The Guardian, 2 October 2009. and second in Latin America after Mexico City. Further, the country hosted the FIBA Basketball World Cups in 1954 and 1963. At the 1963 event, the Brazil national basketball team won one of its two world championship titles. See also * Outline of Brazil * Index of Brazil-related articles *International rankings of Brazil *List of Brazilians References Bibliography * Azevedo, Aroldo. O Brasil e suas regiões. São Paulo: Companhia Editora Nacional, 1971. * Barman, Roderick J. Citizen Emperor: Pedro II and the Making of Brazil, 1825–1891. Stanford: Stanford University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-8047-3510-7 *Boxer, Charles R.. O império marítimo português 1415–1825. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2002. ISBN 85-359-0292-9 * Bueno, Eduardo. Brasil: uma História. São Paulo: Ática, 2003. ISBN 85-08-08213-4 * Calmon, Pedro. História da Civilização Brasileira. Brasília: Senado Federal, 2002. * Carvalho, José Murilo de. D. Pedro II. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2007. * Coelho, Marcos Amorim. Geografia do Brasil. 4th ed. São Paulo: Moderna, 1996. * Diégues, Fernando. A revolução brasílica. Rio de Janeiro: Objetiva, 2004. *''Enciclopédia Barsa. Volume 4: Batráquio – Camarão, Filipe. Rio de Janeiro: Encyclopædia Britannica do Brasil, 1987. * Fausto, Boris and Devoto, Fernando J. ''Brasil e Argentina: Um ensaio de história comparada (1850–2002), 2nd ed. São Paulo: Editoria 34, 2005. ISBN 8573263083 *Gaspari, Elio. A ditadura envergonhada. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2002. ISBN 85-359-0277-5 * Janotti, Aldo. O Marquês de Paraná: inícios de uma carreira política num momento crítico da história da nacionalidade. Belo Horizonte: Itatiaia, 1990. * Lyra, Heitor. História de Dom Pedro II (1825–1891): Ascenção (1825–1870). v.1. Belo Horizonte: Itatiaia, 1977. * Lyra, Heitor. História de Dom Pedro II (1825–1891): Declínio (1880–1891). v.3. Belo Horizonte: Itatiaia, 1977. * Lustosa, Isabel. D. Pedro I: um herói sem nenhum caráter. São Paulo: Companhia das letras, 2006. ISBN 85-359-0807-2 * Moreira, Igor A. G. O Espaço Geográfico, geografia geral e do Brasil. 18. Ed. São Paulo: Ática, 1981. * Munro, Dana Gardner. The Latin American Republics; A History. New York: D. Appleton, 1942. * Schwarcz, Lilia Moritz. As barbas do Imperador: D. Pedro II, um monarca nos trópicos. 2nd ed. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1998. ISBN 85-7164-837-9 *Skidmore, Thomas E. Uma História do Brasil. 4th ed. São Paulo: Paz e Terra, 2003. ISBN 85-219-0313-8 * Souza, Adriana Barreto de. Duque de Caxias: o homem por trás do monumento. Rio de Janeiro: Civilização Brasileira, 2008. ISBN 978-85-200-0864-5 * Vainfas, Ronaldo. Dicionário do Brasil Imperial. Rio de Janeiro: Objetiva, 2002. ISBN 85-7302-441-0 * Vesentini, José William. Brasil, sociedade e espaço – Geografia do Brasil. 7th Ed. São Paulo: Ática, 1988. * Vianna, Hélio. História do Brasil: período colonial, monarquia e república, 15th ed. São Paulo: Melhoramentos, 1994. Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * *Official Tourist Guide of Brazil *Brazilian Federal Government *Chief of State and Cabinet Members *Brazilian Institute of Geography and Statistics * *Brazil at UCB Libraries GovPubs * *Country Profile from the U.S. Library of Congress (1997) *Video report on Brazil in 1961 *Brazil from the BBC News *Brazil at Encyclopædia Britannica * Key Development Forecasts for Brazil from International Futures *Democracy in Brazil from the Dean Peter Krogh Foreign Affairs Digital Archives Geographic locale|list= '''Lat. and Long. (Brasilia) |North= • • |Northeast=''Atlantic Ocean'' |West= • |Centre= Brazil |East=''Atlantic Ocean'' |Southwest= • |South= • Atlantic Ocean |Southeast=''Atlantic Ocean''}} }} }} }} Category:Brazil Category:Countries bordering the Atlantic Ocean Category:Federal countries Category:Former Portuguese colonies Category:G15 nations Category:G20 nations Category:Latin American countries Category:Liberal democracies Category:Member states of Mercosur Category:Member states of the Community of Portuguese Language Countries Category:Member states of the Union of South American Nations Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Portuguese-speaking countries Category:Countries in South America Category:States and territories established in 1822 Category:Article Feedback 5 Additional Articles ace:Brasil kbd:Бразил af:Brasilië als:Brasilien am:ብራዚል ang:Brasil ar:البرازيل an:Brasil arc:ܒܪܐܙܝܠ roa-rup:Brazilia frp:Brèsil as:ব্ৰাজিল ast:Brasil gn:Pindorama ay:Wrasil az:Braziliya bm:Brazil bn:ব্রাজিল zh-min-nan:Pa-se ba:Бразилия be:Бразілія be-x-old:Бразылія bcl:Brasil bi:Brazil bg:Бразилия bar:Brasilien bo:པུ་རུ་ཟིལ། bs:Brazil br:Brazil bxr:Бразил ca:Brasil cv:Бразили ceb:Brasil cs:Brazílie cbk-zam:Brasil co:Brasile cy:Brasil da:Brasilien pdc:Brasilien de:Brasilien dv:ބުރެޒިލް nv:Bwazííl dsb:Brazilska dz:བཱརཱ་ཛིལ་ et:Brasiilia el:Βραζιλία eml:Brasil es:Brasil eo:Brazilo ext:Brasil eu:Brasil ee:Brazil fa:برزیل hif:Brazil fo:Brasil fr:Brésil fy:Brazylje fur:Brasîl ga:An Bhrasaíl gv:Yn Vrasseel gag:Braziliya gd:Braisil gl:Brasil gan:巴西 ki:Brazil gu:બ્રાઝિલ got:������������ hak:Pâ-sî xal:Ниицәтә Бразилмудин Орн ko:브라질 haw:Palakila hy:Բրազիլիա hi:ब्राज़ील hsb:Brazilska hr:Brazil io:Brazilia ig:Brazil ilo:Brasil bpy:ব্রাজিল id:Brasil ia:Brasil ie:Brasil os:Бразили xh:Brasil zu:IBrazili is:Brasilía it:Brasile he:ברזיל jv:Brasil kl:Brazil kn:ಬ್ರೆಜಿಲ್ pam:Brasil krc:Бразилия ka:ბრაზილია csb:Brazylskô kk:Бразилия kw:Brasil rw:Burezile sw:Brazil kv:Бразилия ht:Brezil ku:Brazîl ky:Бразилия mrj:Бразили lad:Brasil ltg:Brazileja la:Brasilia lv:Brazīlija lb:Brasilien lt:Brazilija lij:Braxî li:Braziel ln:Brazil jbo:razgu'e lez:Бразилия lmo:Brasil hu:Brazília mk:Бразил mg:Brazila ml:ബ്രസീൽ mt:Brażil mi:Parīhi mr:ब्राझील xmf:ბრაზილია arz:البرازيل mzn:برزیل ms:Brazil mwl:Brasil mdf:Бразилие mn:Бразил my:ဘရာဇီးနိုင်ငံ nah:Brasil na:Bradir nl:Brazilië nds-nl:Brazilië ne:ब्राजिल new:ब्राजिल ja:ブラジル nap:Brasile ce:Бразилия frr:Brasiilien pih:Bresel no:Brasil nn:Brasil nrm:Brési nov:Brasilia oc:Brasil mhr:Бразилий or:ବ୍ରାଜିଲ uz:Braziliya pa:ਬ੍ਰਾਜ਼ੀਲ pag:Brazil pnb:برازیل pap:Brazil ps:برازیل km:ប្រេស៊ីល pcd:Brésil pms:Brasil nds:Brasilien pl:Brazylia pt:Brasil kaa:Braziliya crh:Brazil ty:Brazil ro:Brazilia rmy:Brazil rm:Brasilia qu:Brasil rue:Бразілія ru:Бразилия sah:Бразилия se:Brasilia sa:ब्रासील sc:Brasile sco:Brazil stq:Brasilien st:Brazil sq:Brazili scn:Brasili simple:Brazil sk:Brazília sl:Brazilija cu:Браꙁїлїꙗ szl:Brazylijo so:Barasiil ckb:بەڕازیل srn:Brasilkondre sr:Бразил sh:Brazil su:Brasil fi:Brasilia sv:Brasilien tl:Brasil ta:பிரேசில் kab:Brazil roa-tara:Brasile tt:Бразилия te:బ్రెజిల్ tet:Brazíl th:ประเทศบราซิล tg:Бразилия chr:ᏆᏏᎵ tr:Brezilya tk:Braziliýa uk:Бразилія ur:برازیل ug:برازىلىيە za:Bahsih vec:Braxil vi:Brasil vo:Brasilän fiu-vro:Brasiilia wa:Braezi zh-classical:巴西 vls:Brazilië war:Brasil wo:Breesil wuu:巴西 yi:בראזיל yo:Brasil zh-yue:巴西 diq:Brezilya zea:Brezilië bat-smg:Brazilėjė zh:巴西